Another surprise for him
by Callmeobsessive
Summary: What would happen if Aria got pregnant with Ezra's baby and she finds out after they broke up? The story takes place starting season 4. Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**A/N: I decide to make a fan fiction about what would've happened if Aria turned out to be pregnant with Ezra's baby. This takes place starting the 4th season. No book neither -A in the story.  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

ARIA'S POV

I stood there, in front of the place where we spent lots of our time when we were together "The brew", sitting in a chair with a small table, waiting for the same meal he always orders, a slice of fresh-baked apple pie with a regular-size coffee adding in two Splenda's . I was watching him through the big window in front of the coffee shop which was always kind of draggled from the cold wet weather that it's been in Rosewood. I really was not sure if I was going to tell him, I wasn't even sure if was coming in. But I had to. He needed to know, he was going to find out eventually. The problem is not only that I am pregnant with his baby. The problem also is that he already has a son, which was one of the reasons we broke up, he does not need another one, another problem is that I'm 18 years old, and I am still in school, senior year to be precise.

The first time being pregnant came to my mind was two weeks after we broke up.

_It was a nice Sunday morning and I started my day like any other, but what was different about this one was that I felt a little bit sick, but I just ignored it. I went into bathroom and took a shower. When I finished I changed into my clothes and went down to the kitchen to make some bacon and eggs. I started eating them until I felt something in my stomach, and then I felt it coming through my throat, and as I knew that I was about to throw up my breakfast, I ran into the sink and everything I just cooked was not in my stomach anymore, but falling through the kitchen sinkhole. The thought just passed in and out of my head, until my period was late, it wasn't coming, and this was only a few days after the nausea started. I still needed proof because I couldn't ask my mom or anyone about it nor talk about it until I was completely sure that I had a human being growing inside my body. So I went to the drug store and bought a pregnancy test. And it felt like it took forever for the pregnancy test to show the result, that mostly determines if the rest of your life will change forever. On the back of the box said "one line negative, two lines positive". When the time was up I looked in the mirror and just for a second imagined my rest of my life having this child. Then I just looked at the test and I saw 2 lines, which meant that everything in my life will change. _

I took a step into the café and approached to him. He was using his laptop, and was too concentrated to notice I was there. He was wearing a simple dark green shirt and some jeans.

"Ezra…"

I could tell he recognized my voice because he looked right up a little bit surprised but also happy and for some reason he stood right up.

"Aria, hey." His voice sounded clear as always.

I inhaled air like if I was going to say something but the words didn't come out. I had to say it. I had to. I thought to myself to just let the words flow out, and that's what I did.

"I have to tell you something."

"Is everything okay?" Ezra said confused since we haven't seen each other in over a month.

I prepared myself for a second, because this also meant his life changing forever.

"I'm pregnant, and it's your baby" when those words came out I felt my voice cracking up at the end of the sentence.

I heard a gasp come out of his mouth. He looked at me straight in the eye and then his sight went to the floor slightly frowning in big confusion.

Everything felt silent in that moment, even though we weren't the only people in the coffee shop. Until a young guy, probably twenty years old interrupted the moment.

"Your order, sir" he held in one hand a thin small box, guessing that was the slice of pie, and on the other a cup full of coffee.

Ezra turned around to face the guy and grabbed the box and the cup.

I could see him shaking gently. As he took the stuff out of the guy's hands and cleared his throat.

"Thank you" he made a noticeable fake smile as he tried to control his feelings, which I still did not know how he was going to react to what I just said a minute ago.

He sat back down at the chair and I sat in front of him, he closed his laptop which was over a small table in between us.

"What do you want to do?" He said in extremely soft voice. He was resting his elbows on the table; his fingers entwined together slightly covering his mouth.

"Um uh, I don't know. I'm not sure" I was not sure how this was going to work, or if I was going to have the baby.

"When did you find out?"

"A week ago" I said looking at him, with my hands on my lap.

"How can this be possible? We haven't seen each other in over a month." You could see in his face that he was so confused and with so many questions, even though he has already past kind of the same thing with Maggie when he was in high school, but he felt relieved when she said she was going to abort the baby, which was actually not true, because that "baby" now sees Ezra almost every day.

"Well, the last time we slept together was two weeks before our break up, um, I started getting symptoms in the fourth week, and I did a test last week. It came out positive…"

"Who else knows?" He said.

"Nobody, just you" But I obviously have to start telling some people, like my mom.

Another long silence followed after what I said, my heart beating rapidly, hearing it in my ears and feeling it in my chest.

"I, I think, I'm going to keep the baby." I said, almost whispering.

"Aria, you're 18, are you sure?"

I felt tears forming in my eyes, but I didn't let them fall, I wiped them away.

"I know, but I can't bear to think of me basically killing a life, a baby, my baby."

Ezra was looking at me; I felt his hand touch mine lightly as it was lying on the table. I tensed up a little, realizing if this meant another chance for us as a couple. I didn't gave it a thought of it until now, I was to concentrated in thinking of being an 18 year old pregnant girl whose baby belongs her teacher.

"No matter what you choose, I want to be there for you." He said.

"Thank you"

He then looked at me with a confused face again, I really didn't care how many questions he asked, because I wanted him to clear any doubts. He then proceeded to ask.

"When are you planning on telling your mom?"

"Soon, but I had to tell you first. You are the father, I thought that you had the right to be the first person to know about this." I smiled lightly

"Thank you"

He smiled at me and finally opened the box which the pie was in, he took the pie out, he took a sip of his coffee and looked at me.

"You want it?" He probably saw my face, craving for the pie, perks of being a pregnant women.

He pushed the box with one hand to my side of the little table.

"umm, no, it's yours" I was lying, I did want some.

He then grabbed a fork that was just beside the pie inside the little box and sliced I little piece out of the edge of the delicious looking pie.

"Common, I know you want some." He said as he reached to my mouth, feeding me the little sliced piece.

I reached over so he didn't have to stretch his arm so much and open my mouth and then savored it, I smiled at him while I chewed, it was really good.

He smiled back, cut another piece and put it in his mouth.

I had nothing else to do there, and I was really tired even thought it was 7 o' clock. "I got to go, we will keep in touch." I said and got up from the chair.

He got up from his chair. "Well, ok, I will see you later then." He said just before leaning for a hug. He hugged me, and for a moment I rested my head on his chest and I could smell his cologne, the same cologne he has always used.

After a few seconds we let go of each other, I started waking to the door of the café and just when I got there I turned around to see if he was still standing, he was, and he was looking straight at me, with his beautiful dark blue eyes. I smiled at him and turned back around and started walking home.

* * *

><p>I was laying on the bathroom floor, like almost every morning since I started getting morning sickness I first ate my breakfast that I was a few moments later going to throw up, then started to run the water in the shower, and usually puked while I was showering. Puking in the shower help bring less attention, that way I didn't take more time getting ready than the usual. Thank goodness it is not as frequent as a few weeks ago and its finally going away, not the baby, the morning sickness. after puking and cleaning myself, I went to my room across the hall and changed to my clothes, I was wearing a pair of red leggings with a black translucent top under that I was wearing a white tank top, I was afraid to be late to school so I just grab a the first pair of shoes that I saw, a pair of black leather boots that were knee high. I brushed my hair and did my makeup as fast as I could. When I finally finished I grabbed my stuff and headed outside to my car so I could drive to school.<p>

**A/N: So... if you have any suggestions or something you think it could add well to the story I will maybe give them a shot, also tell me what you think of the story so far. Do you like it? Do you hate it? Pease review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**A/N: Hello people! Here is the next chapter of this fanfic. Thank you for reviewing, and thank you for your patience.  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

EZRA'S POV

I was ready to leave my home to go to work, as I was leaving the building were I live, I got a text.

Can you pick up Malcolm from school today? I have another job interview. Pick him up at 2:30pm - Maggie

Sure, I'll be there - Ezra I texted before getting into my car. While I was driving I reminded myself to talk to Aria, see how she is doing, I need to discuss stuff about the pregnancy, I need to know if she is going to keep the baby.

About five minutes later I got to my usual parking spot in the in the high school's parking lot, as I walked through the hallway, I saw Aria. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. I kept walking and she turned around to open her locker.

I opened the door to my classroom and walked inside to sit at the chair beside my desk, which was actually very uncomfortable. I checked my schedule and remembered that my last class today finished at 1:00pm. I heard the bell ring, a few seconds later the students started to come in and sit down.

It was now 12:00pm and I was sitting in my desk chair waiting for the next bell to ring calling in my last class of today. I was grading some essays from other periods and I remembered Aria is in this next class. The bell rang, I decided to stay in my place and keep grading papers until the whole class was in. After about two minutes I decided to start teaching my class. I stood up and looked around to check if anybody was absent, as always everybody was talking and playing around, they never shut up until I tell them to sit down and pay attention. I spotted Aria and she was reading a book, I couldn't read the title since the book was laying flat on her desk pushing it gently with one hand with the purpose of keeping the book open. She looks so beautiful as always, I can't believe that she is pregnant, she is 18 years old, how is she going to handle this? I am scared for her, I wish I could fix this, make it all go away, I wish I was still with her, it would make things a little bit easier and less awkward.

She lifted her head, I guess she was wondering why nobody was teaching the class, she found my gaze and we stared at each other for a few moments, I know she knows that I am still in love with her. She then quickly looked at the rest of the class, reminding me that I was at my classroom with students in it, students that I had to teach, and I am still looking at Aria. I gave some steps to the front still looking at her, then turned to see the rest of the students and proceeded to teach my class.

Finally the class was over, I heard the bell and everybody started to head out of the classroom, some faster than others. Something that I have noticed is that Aria always takes so long in leaving, and I have never known if its on purpose or if she is naturally slow. But either way, I'm grateful for her slowness.

"Miss Montgomery, can I talk to you for a second?" Her friends had a really confused look, asking why am I talking to her if we broke up? Eventually they are going to find out.

"Sure" she said with a light smile on her face. She turn around to face her friends, and they were looking at her the same way.

"Don't worry, It wont take long, I will tell you guys later."

Her friends then exited the classroom, she at the same turn around to face me.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" she smiled a little.

"So, I need to ask you..." I don't know how to ask her, I don't want her to stress her more than she can be by the mood swings because of her pregnancy, I started reading about it and researching just after our talk in the coffee shop. "Have you decided?"

Her smile disappeared and she was now serious. She was quiet for a second, looking down at her feet. She then looked back up and tried to hide her bother.

"Can we do this later?" She said, trying to avoid the topic.

"Sure"

"Are you busy today? After school?" She asked.

"Um, this was actually my last class for today, I have to pick up Malcolm from school in an hour. Maggie goes for him at around 5:00pm, but you can come" I said looking at her, she looks so beautiful.

"I can go around 4:00pm, is it okay if I go when Malcolm is there?" She asked

"Of course its fine Aria, you wont be interfering anything, you know Malcolm loves when you come" I was surprised that she asked that, was she losing the trust between us, maybe it's just the fact that we aren't together as a couple anymore, which I'm not really that happy about.

She smiled after I said that. "Okay, see you later then?"

"Yeah" I smiled and we stood there with nothing else to say. staring at each other and then I noticed what was left.

"Oh! You need a pass, sorry for keeping you here" I said and turned around to grab a post-it and wrote the first excuse that popped in my head.

Aria Montgomery was with me, she had a question about an essay -Mr. Fitz

"It's fine, my current class is math, I don't like it, so don't apologize." She said and smiled as I laughed for what she said.

"Here you go." I handed her the paper, our fingers touched at that moment, and I realized that that's much physical contact we've had, also at the café I held her hand for minute. I could see that she noticed the hand touch, too. Now it felt awkward as we just were standing with nothing to say. Who knew that a simple hand touch could make everything so awkward?

"Well, I better leave." She said after a few seconds later

"Okay" I gave her a last smile before she headed out the door.

* * *

><p>It was 3:50pm and I was with Malcolm at the apartment. He was playing with some Legos at the coffee table while I was reading the newspaper, nothing interesting.<p>

Aria was going to get here in a few minutes, she hasn't been here in a little more than two months now. I get up and check if the apartment is clean and decent. I then sit on the floor beside Malcolm and watch what he was doing, he made some sort of spaceship with the Legos and was playing with two little Lego men.

"What are you playing, buddy?" I said interrupting him from his game.

"Michael is on a mission in space, he has to save the universe that his enemy Alfred wants to destroy, Michael has to fly in his spaceship to stop him from his evil plan!" He showed me the two little Lego men.

"Which one is Michael?" I said trying to sound as excited as he was.

"This one" He lifted his hand a little with the Lego man with blue pants, red shirt, and a little white hat holding it with his fingers.

"This one is Alfred" He said pointing out the other Lego man, this one had a green shirt and no hat.

"Oh okay, hey Malcolm, remember Aria? She is coming today"

"She's coming here?" He got a bit excited as he asked.

"Yeah we are going to talk a little while." I said.

"Okay, can I play with her after you talk?"

"Sure buddy" I smiled at him as I saw how excited he was to seeing someone who I was excited to seeing today, too, but I was also really nervous.

A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door, I went to open it and saw her, and let her in. Malcolm was watching, to check if it was Aria. When she got inside and I closed the door, Malcolm was already getting up to hug Aria.

"Aria!" He said with happiness.

"Hey Malcolm!" Her words came out reflecting the same feeling.

"Where have you been?"

She looked at me, not knowing what to say, she was not going to tell a 7 year old that she broke up with his father and then came back because she is pregnant with his child.

"Oh, um, It's just that I've been so busy, I haven 't had time to come, sorry." She said looking at him still hugging him but his head was looking up to her face.

"Well, it's okay, you are not busy anymore, right?"

She smiled "No, not anymore." She paused and saw the Legos on the coffee table. "Go play with your Legos now." She said as she grabbed his face, placing her hands on his cheeks and then letting him go.

As he went back to play I sat on the couch and she was sitting next to me, with a little distance between us. I first turned my head to check that Malcolm is peacefully playing with his Legos and not hearing our conversation and waiting for Aria, and he was playing. I now turned to see her, thinking in how to start this conversation, one more time.

"So..." That was all I could say before she interrupted me.

"I'm going to keep the baby, I have thought of it all day, and I feel like, if I abort the baby I am going to regret it when I am older, and I don't want to regret it. I hope you are okay with that because I really don't want to change my mind." She said it all too fast, as if she just wanted me to know it, to put it behind her, behind us, for me to be on the same page that she is on.

"I don't want you to change your mind, if you want to keep the baby, we will keep it." She smiled. I could hear Malcolm playing with Michael and Alfred, I will have to talk to him about this.

"Thank you, for being okay with this and supporting me."

"Of course" I lightly smiled and moved some strands of hair from her face and place them behind her ear. She looked down at the floor, biting her lip, awkwardness around us, once again. I wish it weren't that way.

"So, I think we will have to start telling people. Umm, I guess you can tell your friends whenever you want to, without me. But I think the most appropriate thing would be for me to be with you when you tell your parents, I just hope I don't get out of there the same way as the day we told them about us" I was trying to sound funny, but I noticed the word 'us' as much she did, she smiled but the awkwardness was still there.

"Yeah, to be honest, I think you will come out worst." She laughed, trying as hard as I was to make it feel like old times, but friendly more than romantic.

I laughed a little, too. "Aria, you need to know that this is not going to be easy, but I will support you no matter what, and I will try to make this easier for you." I placed one hand on her knee.

"Thank you." She placed her hand on top of mine, I looked down to see the grasp, I held her hand, brought it closer to my face, and placed a light kiss on her knuckles. The corners of her mouth raised a bit, as if she missed this as much as I did. I know she misses it. It wasn't awkward anymore, I don't know what it was but it felt nice, just looking at each other, this silence was better than the last ones that we had yesterday and today in school.

"Hey, Aria! Do you want to play with me?" Malcolm broke the silence and we both turned to see him. I guess it's better if she starts playing with him, because that means she will stay longer here, and we can just enjoy the time instead of worrying more.

"Sure, Malcolm" She sat next to him to play, and I sat next to her to join the game.

**A/N: Keep reviewing! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, next chapter will be uploaded in a few weeks! Thank you for your patience.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3  
>7th week<strong>

**A/N: Hello! sorry for taking so long with this chapter! I thank all of you for your patience and thank you for the reviews :)**

ARIA'S POV

I made plans with the girls today; I told them that I had to tell them something important, I was going to tell them about the baby. They all said they could, I asked them if we could meet somewhere private. Spencer offered her place; she said we could stay over for the night. It had been a week since I told Ezra about the baby and that I want to keep it. We have talked a little more and hanged out a little after the last time when we played with Malcolm. We weren't always talking about the pregnancy, when we stopped talking about it we would find an excuse for me to stay a little more with him sometimes we would just ask about our day including other stuff that wasn't related with the baby.

When I got to Spencer's house Hanna was already there with Spencer in the kitchen sitting around the kitchen island.

"Do you have something to eat? Like a donut or a sandwich? I'm hungry." I said opening the fridge.

"I bought brownies from the brew; you can eat them, I already ate some." Hanna said.

"Yeah, I will certainly eat a few dozen." I closed the fridge door and sat beside Spence, leaning my elbows on the kitchen island. Hanna passed me a plate with 3 brownies.

I took one with both hands and brought it to my mouth.

"Mmmm… Thank God for brownies." I said with excessive joy.

"Did you eat something in the past weeks; you are enjoying those things way too much." Spencer said.

"Those things are called brownies and I am way beyond enjoying them." They both giggled, and I kept eating the delicious brownies.

"Okay then, what's the big announcement?" Spencer asked. My smile disappeared and I left the second brownie I was eating, or what was left of it back on the plate.

"Look guys, um, this really isn't easy for me to say." As I was about to tell them, Emily got in from the backdoor.

"Sorry I'm late, I just finished swimming practice."She said after sitting next to Hanna.

"There was swimming practice on a Saturday?" Spencer said

"I'm the coach's assistant so I have to be there for an hour to help her with some girls who train for next week's competition."

"So, what's wrong?" Emily asked.

"Well, the thing is that, there's something I'm going through, stuff that you will find out sooner or later and its better if I tell you now." My hands were slightly sweaty; I could feel it as I intertwined my own fingers. I took a big breath before saying it.

"I… I'm pregnant." I saw how Hanna frowned, Spencer open her mouth in 'O shape', and Emily open her mouth slightly and raising her eyebrows. Everything was quiet for a moment, with them still shocked from the unexpected news.

"Who the hell is the father?!" Hanna exclaimed.

"It's Ezra." I told her and the others still looking surprised.

"I knew it; I knew something was up with you! You were acting so moody sometimes, and so… hungry!" She said pointing at the brownies.

"Do your parents know?" Emily said more calmly than Spencer and Hanna.

"No, not yet"

"When are you planning in telling them?!" Spencer asked too loud.

"Please do not scream at me!" Less than a second passed when I realized I was screaming louder, I exhaled and calmed my voice. "Believe me, I really wish this wasn't happening, I mean, I do want children, but not_ now_." They all relaxed for a second listening to what I said .

"Did you tell Ezra?" Spencer said

"Yeah, he was the first one to know, he _is_ the father of the baby so I guessed he had the right to know and he will help me with the baby and when it is born, and he will…"

"Wait, you are keeping the baby?! Oh my God..." Hanna said smiling, I didn't understand why the hell she was smiling.

"You are keeping the baby?!" Spencer asked, I nodded my head showing no hesitation.

"Aria, I don't want to give negative thoughts into this, but your situation is a little more than complicated. First of all, your _teacher_ got you pregnant; second you are still in high school." She said trying to sound as patient and kind as possible.

"Spencer, I think it would be harder to live my life knowing that I killed my own child." I said persisting on my decision.

"Okay, okay, maybe your right." Her voice saying the opposite.

"Is it a boy or a girl?!" Hanna said cutting the discussion.

"Umm, I don't know yet, I haven't been to the doctor, honestly."

"Why haven't you been to the doctor?" Emily asked concerned.

"Ezra said he didn't want us to make decisions without my parents knowing."

"How far along are you?" Hanna asked.

"I've been pregnant for six weeks" I said as the conversation kept going and more questions were asked, none that Ezra hadn't asked, eventually Spencer followed the conversation and figured that I wasn't going to change my mind. The rest of the day flew by slowly and peacefully, we watched a bunch of movies and talked the whole night or at least until 4:00am, and just before the sunrise we all fell asleep.

I was half asleep when my phone beeped about three times in the last five minutes; the four of us were sleeping on Spencer's bed. I was at the left edge of the bed with Spencer at my side pushing me off the bed but at the same time hugging me and holding me so I didn't fall down.

I pushed myself out of Spencer's arms and got up from the bed gently trying to not wake them up. I walked to my phone and checked my messages.

**Hey -Ezra**

**Do you want to go out? –Ezra**

**Call me when you get this. –Ezra**

I obeyed his message and called him.

"Hey" Ezra said cheerfully

"Hi, good morning, what's up?" I said with glee of hearing his voice.

"I wanted to know if you haven't had breakfast."

"Yeah, actually I just woke up 10 seconds ago so…"

"Well, that is great, I found this new breakfast place, and it is delicious, and you will love it."

I smiled. "Okay, it may take some time, because I'm at Spencer's house, so I will need to go to my house and change and then I guess I can meet you at your apartment and we can go together from there." I said while I was watching Spencer waking up slowly, rubbing her eyes and yawning with her hair all tangled up and drool on her chin.

"The place closes at twelve o'clock so don't take too long, we have 3 hours."

"Why do they close so early?" I said exaggerating my worry.

"Because it's a breakfast place Aria! You wouldn't close a breakfast place at night, would you?" he said making it a funny comment and I started giggling.

"I would, I love breakfast. Breakfast for breakfast, breakfast for lunch, breakfast for dinner." I could imagine his smile over the other side of the conversation.

"That's because you have cravings all day long." I smiled.

"Okay, I promise I won't take too long" I told him

"I'll see you later then."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye" He said and I hung up.

I put on my shoes and grabbed my purse but before leaving I turned to see Spencer, she was laying down staring at me suspiciously, I was staring at her back.

"Why are you leaving so early, and why are you leaving with Ezra? I thought you cleared everything up about the pregnancy with him." She asked.

"We like to hang out, and not just to talk about the pregnancy." I tell her.

She changed her laying position to a sitting down with her legs crossed and stared at me again. "Are you guys back together?"

The corners of my mouth rose unconsciously. "Well, no, but I guess it hasn't really gone away… that feeling-" I paused searching the words that I was going to use but she interrupted me before I could continue.

"He is _so_ in love with you, Aria." Just by hearing that, it made me feel butterflies in my stomach and smile because I was so conscious of how our current relationship was so awkward, sometimes we forgot we weren't together and we _almost_ make a move.

"I know… Me, too" I said and with a sad smile, I said goodbye and just before walking out of her room I heard her call my name.

"Aria" she said, I turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry for what I said yesterday, I-"

"It's fine, I guess I would said something similar if you were in my position. Don't worry" I told her smiling. I said goodbye again and left.

* * *

><p>I was ready to leave to Ezra's; I had showered, put some clothes on, I little bit of makeup and perfume. There was nobody in my house so I locked the door. I was trying to call him to let him know that I was on my way, but it went to voice mail. He usually answers my calls, so I questioned why he didn't this time. I called again, hoping that he will answer this one, sitting in front of my car with the engine off. As it was dialing the numbers automatically (since I had him on speed dial) I heard a car stop at the front of the driveway. I opened the door of my car to see who it was. It was Ezra's car. I got out of mine and walked to his.<p>

"I thought we were meeting at your apartment." I said.

"Well, I'm already here so there is nothing we can do." He said with sarcastic disappointment. I smiled and got in the car.

* * *

><p>"Let me taste your pancakes." I said poking my fork on the delicious looking plate, and cutting a piece, then put it in my mouth.<p>

He looked at me with annoyance, and at the same time giggling. "This is the fifth time you have taken food from my plate, stop it!"

"If it bothers you so much why are you laughing?!" I asked him smiling.

"I don't know! I guess I'm use to it." We both laughed.

We followed the conversation with other different comments and gestures, laughing at each others words, after he finally decided to trade me my boring oatmeal with his delicious blueberry pancakes.

"You know you are going to vomit that? You are going to waste delicious pancakes instead of oatmeal?!" Saying it like if it was the most tragic moment in history.

"Too bad!" I said sarcastically, grabbing another bite of the soon-to-be puked pancakes. He smiled and stared at me munching my pancakes.

"Hey"

"Yeah?" He responded.

"It's time..." I paused to see if he knew what I was referring to. He looked down and made a sad smile.

"Yeah... I guess it is time to tell your parents." He lifted he's gaze to me again, smiling a little bit more to cheer me up.

"Should we do it today?" He asked as calm as he could pretend to be. I wanted to respond "no", it's not like I want my parents to find out I will have a child when I'm eighteen years old.

"Okay"

**A/N: I hope you all like this chapter! Keep reviewing! Wait for the next chapter! I'll try to uploaded a little bit faster.**


End file.
